Jess' Story
by Yawwii
Summary: Basically a little ficlet from Jess' pov. Wincest warning, but hardly anything really, not graphic at all anyway. A bit Rambly. I apologize in advance for the terrible grammar. I changed the characters coz it's not bout Sam'n'Jess. tis wincest.S/D


So I kinda got writers block on my other story (which is made of fail anyway...) but I got reeeal bored on a train journey and came up with this, so I thought I'd 'share' it ^^,... okay anyway thanks to anyone who takes the time to read this, I'm labelling it T coz of the incest part ^^ but uh...coz there's no Schmex, it stays at T. This is just a one shot, it's only my second ever story (:O shocking I know...) so please go easy ^^ Reviews are always appreciated, anyway I'll get on with it now .

Summary: From Jess' point of view, sort of, on the brothers' relationship (:.

Jessica was such a naïve young woman. Pretty. An intellectual. Not all that smart though.

On her first date with Sam, she'd made the mistake of calling him Sammy (he later gave up on correcting her, she was also kinda persistent). When she was met with a cold; 'It's Sam.' She was a little taken aback; this sweet, somewhat shy boy was suddenly icy after all, however it was quickly followed with; 'Sorry...it's just...that's what my brother used to call me...' (She wasn't smart but she wasn't an idiot, she figured out quickly not to talk about his family.) That statement along with Sam's forlorn face caused her to come to the conclusion that his brother was dead. Somehow she missed the silent 'before he hated me...' screaming in her date's mind.

After x months of dating Jessica's sister had a party, and Sam didn't want to go. They played rock paper scissors for it, and pretty soon after that she noticed, and remarked upon, the fact that Sam always chose 'Rock.' He explained it was automatic for him, and the second 'my brother...' left his lips Sam was silent, just staring at the wall behind her head.

She noticed how he snapped if anyone called him Sammy, and how tense he became if someone put Metallica's 'Nothing else matters' on the duke-box at the student bar.

So when Dean showed up, alive, one night, she was surprised, and figured Sam must've hated his brother. But when the shorter of the two called him Sammy, and Sam didn't bite, instead he agreed to go away with him for the weekend, even though he had a really important appointment on Monday, to say she was shocked was an understatement.

Still she played 'good girlfriend', assured herself that in his own time her boyfriend would tell her about his mysterious family & past. She was wrong. But the sentiment in the trust was nice. When the demon came to her house it made sense, she wasn't ignorant, her uncle was a hunter, and things slotted into place. She had a half hour victory before she lit up in flames like an ant under a magnifying glass on a hot summer day in a desert...on the sun.

When she died she knew. She was allowed to know the secrets of everything laying below the golden gates of heaven:

Sam, her EX-boyfriend, was, always had been, and always would be, deeply in love with his brother.

She knew he'd ran away to college to escape his feelings.

She knew he'd loved her, but to nowhere near the same extent as Dean.

She saw how every time he tried to run away it was because of Dean, but not in the way that tormented the elder brother's conscience.

But she knew more than Sam. She saw how this affected Dean. She saw how much he cared for his *little* brother, saw how he doted on him, had done since he rescued him from that fire when he was four, (oh yes she knew everything), saw how he'd always pick 'Scissors' just so Sam got his way.

Everything in her life made sense.

She knew she had to do something, she couldn't bear seeing them living how they were.

She knew what was in store for Sam'n'Dean...she saw how little time they had, in most of the variations of the future anyway.

The Winchester Brothers loved each other wholly and equally, and they were never gonna confess.

They just needed a little nudge, (or 60, scratch that, a bulldozer should do the trick), in the right direction.

When she saw Dean sell his soul she cried. When she saw how distraught Sam was, and how he simply tried EVERYTHING to save his beloved brother she sobbed endlessly.

Her friend Castiel saw this too, so he took Dean from Hell and became his guardian angel. It was sweet really. Only Cas' would do that for her, so selflessly, claiming he was sent from god, even if it did slightly annoy Sam.

She left heaven then. Dean was back and she sure as heck wasn't going to let the Winchesters waste their time together.

She started by moving things, then making Sam spill things on himself and Dean, basic spirit stuff really, she wasn't that powerful. Although all her efforts achieved was an increased awkwardness between the brothers.

One night they had to share a king and she wasn't going to pass up that opportunity. Luckily they had to stay there for a while on a particularly hard case. Their pyjamas went missing, well Sam's, Dean like to go to bed wearing his boxers and a smile... then Sam started having random gory nightmares, causing him to wake up screaming for his brother. As this continued they quickly (and wordlessly) adjusted to getting one king, despite the looks they sometimes got. Dean stopped his one night stands pretty much immediately.

For the first time in, like forever, (okay not forever but it was rare), Sam got drunk. And by drunk I mean hammered, plastered, lampshaded, gazeboed, and thoroughly pissed, she couldn't blame him though, this was a HORRIBLE case, if she could've helped she would've; children were getting abducted, and their corpses found later, the skin inside out and their brains and intestines surrounding them in a cruel mocker of a protection circle, in the end the brothers found the demon and took great joy in torturing the bastard with gallons of holy water before exorcising it (it was a demon in it's own right, not possessing a human, the brothers were pissed off, but not stupid.). She knew it was now or never. Since she had had such a strong bond with Sam it didn't take much for her to fill his mind with pornographic images of his brother.

Suddenly kissing Dean seemed like a good idea. They were both quite drunk but the kiss was sobering for Sam.

Even while they were making out and screwing like bunnies on their pink king, (Dean's 'WORST MOTEL EVER' comment from earlier that day not unprecedented) she could see the cogs in Sam's brain turning, working out his escape route tomorrow, 'knowing' Dean would hate him when he found out what happened; he'd get up first, pack his stuff, leave a note saying how sorry he was and not to look for him, and leave. And even though doubt, along with the word 'brother' were screaming through Dean's brain, she knew he was sober enough to know what he was doing, and he knew he'd wanted it for a while. While the same thoughts of 'he's gonna hate me in the mornin' were running in the elder's head too, his plan was to talk it over, so she figured he was a safer bet.

Jess decided to make Sam over-sleep, she hid the pen just in case she wasn't powerful enough to accomplish this, knowing he wouldn't leave without leaving a note for Dean.

The brothers fell asleep, wrapped in each other's loving embrace, and when Dean woke first, and the realisation hit him, he knew he had to risk it. He pressed a soft kiss to his brother's neck, who sleepily turned over and woke, looking Dean in the eye, to find all of his own feelings reciprocated there.

Jessica went back to heaven that day, so much more complete than any day she had ever spent alive. The pure love emanating from the boys could be felt from all of those in heaven and hell alike, and while many tried, no-one could separate them. They had an unbreakable bond, and it saved their asses on countless occasions.

Suddenly the Winchesters' luck changed, and so had their future.

~[A/N: Okay I know I'm not supposed to interrupt the 'flow' of a story, but it originally ended here, but I added the last bit just now, considering it's 2:44 am I think it's probably a little rambly, it's basically just a little bit on the end, umm...and afterstory? Epilogue is the word I'm looking for. Anyway enjoy. Or don't, you know, it really depends if you're able to decipher 'insanely-incomprehensible-sleepy-student-psyco-babble' or not.]~

Together they were invincible. Anyone who crossed them lived to regret it, if they were lucky, and those who fought alongside them, whether oblivious to the extent of their love or not, could feel it, and it gave them courage. There were less casualties, and no deaths, for the good side at least.

From heaven proud friends and family looked down on the boys, Mary, John, Jess, Ash, and Cas' held their very own party when the apocalypse ended. Just because they lived in heaven didn't mean they lived in boredom, although Cas' manner of speaking really did rub off on others.

After they won the apocalypse the brothers gave up hunting. For about 3 months. Until Bobby rang them telling them about a Wendigo next to a lake in Minnesota. When evil's touched your life you can't turn your back on it.

And even though they lived on in constant danger, knowing there would always be evil to fight, the Winchester Brothers had never been happier.

When they finally went to heaven (much to their surprise, both fully expecting to go to hell, the whole incest thing not generally accepted in most religions) the reception party that met them was outstanding.

And so I think everyone, the fans of Chuck's books, the admiring young hunters who were told stories of the famous brothers, the angels and humans in heaven, even some of the unfortunate in hell, were happy to know that the boys were together forever. Happily ever after DOES happen to those who save the world several times. And naturally their immensely strong spirits lent a hand whenever the world was in trouble.


End file.
